<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Behind the Scenes by ShadowoftheLightningPack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531515">Behind the Scenes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowoftheLightningPack/pseuds/ShadowoftheLightningPack'>ShadowoftheLightningPack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Author loves to chat in comments, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Multi, OoC at times, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Author is Sleep Deprived, mild romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:41:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowoftheLightningPack/pseuds/ShadowoftheLightningPack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This assumes the anime is filmed as if it were a movie.<br/>A story in which the characters are backstage before they go to film their scenes, Oda went on hiatus, and the fans took over for the week, and we all know how that works. Shit's about to go down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Coby/Helmeppo, Luffy/Coby (kind of), Nami/Nico Robin, Various Others Possibly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Behind the Scenes 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Due to the nature of this story, at times the characters will be a BIT OOC. I promise there’s reason for this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What're you talking about? I’m <em>fine</em>!" Ace grumbled.</p><p>"No you’re not..."</p><p>"Okay okay. Give me that!" Ace yanked the script right out of Luffy's hand. As he read over their lines, the look on his face shifted from disdain to curiosity, to discomfort, to straight up horror. He smirked and tossed it on the table. "Okay, what gives? Give me the <em>real </em>script!"</p><p>Luffy pointed to the blue booklet Ace had thrown on the table.<br/>"That’s it. That’s the script."</p><p> </p><p>Sanji stormed up to the two. "This is what happens when we let the fan base take control for a week! You’d think we’d survive <em>one </em>week!" </p><p> </p><p>Zoro glanced over at Sanji, with his hair messed, face bruised, and suit all scuffed up. "You look like death."</p><p>"Gee, thanks. Last time I fight any of your battles for you while you put on <strong><em>MAKEUP FOR YOUR NEXT SCENE</em></strong>!"</p><p>"It’s not <em>makeup</em>! I have to cover the bruise you gave me or it doesn’t look right."</p><p>"Yeah yeah, call it whatever you want, man. I don’t have another part for about ten scenes, so I’m just gonna recover a bit. What’s up next for you guys?" Sanji nodded towards Ace and Luffy. "I almost feel bad for you, Luffy. As if things weren’t bad enough for you when it *wasn't* the fans."</p><p>"Well, I’ve got a real quick scene with Nami, not looking forward to that-"</p><p>From outside came Nami's furious voice. "<strong><em>I HEARD THAT YOU MORON!"</em></strong></p><p> "<em><strong>WHY ARE YOU LISTENING IN ON THE GUYS' CONVERSATIONS?!?</strong></em>" Screamed Usopp.</p><p>"<em><strong>THE SAME REASON YOU GUYS LISTEN TO US</strong></em>!" Nami screamed back. "Luffy, we're on set in five minutes, and dear god I’m glad I get to hit you in this scene. You’re <em>such</em> an idiot!"</p><p>Luffy. blinked. He reached for his vest and slid it on. "See why I’m not-"</p><p>Ace clamped his hand over Luffy's mouth. "Shush! She'll hear you again!"</p><p>A bell dinged and Luffy jumped up. "Right, that’s me! Wish me luck!"</p><p> </p><p>"Good luck, you’ll need it! Oh the poor guy..." Said Usopp.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. On Set 1: The Disappearing Island</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The first time the cast has been ‘on set' in a long time, for a rather peculiar scene.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I forgot to mention it earlier. My bad. The chapters will alternate between when they’re behind the scenes, and when they’re 'on set'</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luffy stepped on set, adjusting his vest.</p><p> </p><p>"<em><strong>YAHOO</strong></em>!" Luffy emerged from the cabin.</p><p>Nami was standing at the prow of the boat, leaning on the rail as she watched the water pass underneath them.<br/>"Luffy, look."</p><p>Luffy rushed over and skidded to an abrupt halt next to the navigator.<br/>"What? Where? What am I looking for?"</p><p>Nami pointed ahead.<br/>"We've sailed this channel for a while, but that island just shimmered into existence a couple minutes ago. That’s...That's not natural."</p><p>Luffy squinted, as if he couldn’t see the massive island in front of them.<br/>"It isn’t?"</p><p>Nami shot him an annoyed look.<br/>"Are you five?" She grumbled.</p><p>"Weird stuff like this always happens around us," He pointed out with a shrug. "Well, if it showed up for us, that <em>must</em> mean we're supposed to check it out! Change course!" He cheered.</p><p>"You want to sail straight to an island that <em>disappears</em> at random?!?"</p><p>"Hehe! Yup!" Luffy grinned. "Why not?"</p><p>Zoro stepped on deck.<br/>"What’s going on here?"</p><p>Nami pointed at Luffy.<br/>"Our idiot captain wants to go to a disappearing island. Tell him it’s a bad idea!"</p><p>Zoro shrugged.<br/>"Dunno. Sounds interesting to me."</p><p>"Robin? A little help?" Nami turned towards Robin, reading a book at a table.</p><p>"Hmmm? Oh. Yes. Sure. Sounds interesting." She waved it off dismissively.</p><p>"Is <em>nobody</em> on my side?" Nami demanded. "Ughhhh! Where’s Sanji when you need him..." She put her hands on her hips, fixing Luffy with a hard stare. "Luffy, we are not going to an island that glitches in and out of existence. I’m the navigator and I refuse it."</p><p>"I'm the captain, and I refuse your refusal!"</p><p>"You can’t do that!"</p><p>"Yeah I can!"</p><p>"That’s not how it works!"</p><p>"It doesn’t? I didn’t know that! Worked pretty well with Sanji..."</p><p>"Sanji's an airhead."</p><p>"Well c'mon, let’s-"</p><p><br/>Luffy was abruptly cut off by Nami whacking him in the back of the head. For a long moment, Luffy just wobbled where he was, the happy grin still on his face...then he faceplanted.</p><p><br/>Nami crossed her arms.<br/>"Well, that takes care of <em><b>one</b></em> of our problems around here!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Behind the Scenes 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chaos backstage and missing props!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How’re you holding up?" Usopp asked when Luffy returned.</p><p>Luffy took off his hat and rubbed his sore head. He slid off his vest and threw it over a chair.<br/>"Owwww...Nami does <em>not</em> understand the idea of stage slap...she just <em>real</em> slaps. Why's she actually gotta be like her character?"</p><p>"Um...Luffy, we're <em>all</em> characters. Our job is to be ourselves personality-wise and pretend to like each other sometimes," said Usopp.</p><p>"Wait <em>really</em>?"</p><p>Usopp glared at him.<br/>"You signed up for this! How do you <em>not</em> know that?"</p><p>Luffy laughed.<br/>"Oh that’s easy! I didn’t read the contract, I just had Robin help me sign it."</p><p>Usopp marched up to him and shook him by the shoulders.<br/>"<strong><em>Why didn’t you read the contract?!?</em></strong>"</p><p>"Because I can’t read...?" Luffy shook it off. "Forewarning, it’s way too hot out there."</p><p>"Good thing I’ve got some lemonade then, huh?" Sanji stepped out of the kitchen with lemonade for all, and put it in the common room.</p><p>"Ooooh! Lemonade!" Just like that, the slap was forgotten.</p><p>"Who's up next?" Ace asked. "I'm not in it for another five scenes."</p><p>"That’d be me, Luffy, and Usopp," Chopper said in a shaky voice. He slung his hat on and hurriedly left, not looking back at his scene partner.</p><p>"Hey!" Ace called, standing up and brushing off his black shirt. "Luffy, you’re up!"</p><p>"Okay okay, I’m coming!" Luffy finished off his fourth glass of lemonade and a sandwich before he hurriedly grabbed his hat and headed out.</p><p>Something didn’t look right about Luffy, and it took Ace a minute to put a finger on it. "<strong><em>LUFFY YOU FORGOT TO PUT ON YOUR SCAR</em></strong>!" Shouted Ace, but Luffy was already too far off to hear.</p><p>"Has anyone seen my slingshot?" Usopp asked, frantically searching for it.</p><p>"Chill," said Zoro. "You don’t need for for this scene. I’ll take a look for it while you’re on."</p><p>"But it’s part of my costume!"</p><p>"Don’t draw attention to it and you’ll be fine."</p><p>"But-"</p><p> </p><p>The bell rang, and off Usopp went.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. On Set 2: The Vanishing Floor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On set once again, the island that disappears provides extra problems they REALLY don’t need.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Well this island is kinda weird..."</p><p><br/>Usopp frowned suspiciously as they stepped onto the disappearing island. All around them, every now and then, everything did flicker in and out of existence, and unfortunately, Chopper found this out the hard way, as a tree he was sitting in disappeared from under him. The reindeer squeaked and landed in a thick clump of moss below. Meanwhile, Nami didn’t give a shit.</p><p>Luffy had raced on ahead, shouting that he thought he’d seen something. His companions hurried to catch up with him. Indeed he <em>had</em> seen something...a young woman, in fact, and a familiar one at that. Luffy raced forward to tackle Boa Hancock in a hug.</p><p><br/>"Hancock! Oh man, it’s been <em>forever</em>!"</p><p><br/>As was usual of Hancock around the dorky pirate captain, when Luffy hugged her, she proceeded to freak out, her face turning cherry red, her usual calm disposition melting, and tripping over her words, waving her arms at random.</p><p><br/>"L-Luffy! I...what...what are you doing on a vanishing island? I mean, not that I’m complaining about seeing you, I just-"</p><p>Luffy grabbed her hand to stop her from waving her arms before someone could get an eye taken out.<br/>"It’s a vanishing island, which is cool! <em>That’s</em> why!"</p><p><br/>Hancock proceed to shut up and melt into a puddle until Chopper wandered over to see what was wrong and helped her un-puddle. Usopp wandered over to a tree with a hole right in the middle. He squinted and peered in, leaning closer, and pulling back in surprise when his Pinocchio nose hit something hard hidden deep in the tree trunk. Frowning, he reached in and felt around until he found it, about the size of his hand.</p><p><br/>"Hey guys, look! I found something!" He called.</p><p>"What is it?" Nami asked, and her eyes went wide when he pulled out a large, rainbow coloured crystal.</p><p>"I’m...not sure."</p><p><br/>Then, the trees and bushes began to fade, and the ground under them shook violently, sending a number of the crew to the ground, which began to crack under them. Coincidence? Nami had seen enough to believe otherwise. She stood up with Chopper's help and pushed Usopp back towards the tree, the only one still standing in the area. Who knew when it would vanish too?</p><p><br/>"Put it back!" Nami exclaimed.</p><p>"What is going onnnn?" Luffy demanded, stretching out his arms and wrapping them around a tall rock to keep himself from falling over.</p><p><br/>Then, to Nami's shock and horror, from the way they had come, the <em>ground</em> started to turn transparent and disappear, slowly but surely. Chopper wandered over to the edge and poked at the vanishing ground. There <em>was</em> no ground there anymore.</p><p><br/>"We’ve gotta get out or we're gonna <em><b>DIE</b></em>!" The doctor screamed. "And Hancock is unconscious! Someone call the doctor! Ahhh!"</p><p>Usopp and Nami turned at the same time.<br/>"<strong>YOU'RE</strong><em><strong> THE DOCTOR!</strong></em>" They shouted.</p><p>"...Oh..."</p><p>"We have to find a way to get Hancock up, and <em>somehow</em> get around this island back to the ship," Nami noted. "But the ground is disappearing from all sides, and we have no <em>idea</em> what’s under us. Thoughts? Anyone???"</p><p>Luffy frowned, looking around.<br/>"Well if there were trees, that’d be easy..."</p><p>Nami glared at him.<br/>"Yeah, for <em>you</em>! What about the rest of us, huh?"</p><p>Luffy grinned. Probably for the first time in his life, he’d had an idea. Not that it’d work now, but it had still been an idea!<br/>"You know I’m strong, I could take you guys back to the ship. But in order to do that, I’d need trees..." He pouted.</p><p>"Well, we can’t make the trees come back," said Usopp, shaking his head. "Putting the crystal back didn’t do anything..."</p><p>"Usopp, send up a flare?" Chopper suggested, voice shaking.</p><p>"Good idea!" Usopp fished around in his bag and cursed. "It <em>would</em> be a good idea except that my slingshot is back on the boat..."</p><p>"Well crap!" Declared Nami.</p><p>Hancock finally came to, slowly sitting up, then shooting to her feet as she noticed the vanishing ground.<br/>"Through the bushes, we may be able to find solid ground!" She suggested, and with no better ideas, the rest of the group followed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the chapters being so short! Someone let me know if the order between onstage and behind the scenes makes any sense. It makes sense in my mind, but that doesn’t mean it makes sense to anyone else...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>